A Queen for a King
by Stephanie Jean Snape
Summary: Isabella is getting married to the prince of another kingdom of which have been at war for almost two decades as part of a treaty. Follow Isabella through her new stage in life the ups and downs. This is a Mature read, please read and review and give your opinion.


**A Queen for a King**

**Chapter One**

**Leaving Familiar Territory**

She knew things were never going to be the same. As she sat in her childhood bedroom for the last time it no longer felt like home as all her precious possessions were put away in the many trunks in her room. The life of a princess had its downfalls. Yes, her kingdom had been at war since before she was born but she never thought that it would end with a trade. This trade was her life, her hand.

It had been yesterday when her father King Charlie had called her into the throne room; she had been out riding and was wearing man's slacks. For any other woman beside the princess or of royalty it was frowned upon. However, Princess Isabella was known for her futuristic ideals and had been more of a tomboy growing up then a true princess among princesses. While walking through the throne room many bowed and looking up ahead her father had a look of anger on his face while he was surrounded by many dignitaries. At the steps of her father's throne, she bowed.

"Father," Isabella stated keeping her head bowed until her father said otherwise.

"Come my child," he stated holding his arms out for her. Isabella had always been a daddy's girl as she rushed up and hugged him.

"What is the matter father, why did you call me in from riding?"

"Isabella, my Bella, I have some news for you and for this entire kingdom." Isabella felt her stomach plummet and fear reach into her heart.

"What can it be, we are already at war and have been for almost two decades."

"You know the people we have been warring against for the past two decades the kingdom of the Cullen's right my darling," Charles said while still holding her hand. Bella nodded in understanding.

"The war has ended, but it comes at a cost."

"What cost, we have plenty of wealth in reserve, we have lots of resources, or did it cost them. What do we get from them father?" Isabella was excited for once, she would be able to ride farther into the kingdom without five guards following her everywhere she went.

"We got peace my dear."

"That's it just a peace?"

"I made an alliance with King Carlisle in exchange for the first born of our family marrying."

Isabella staggered back letting go of her father's hand. Her head felt faint and her body felt as if it would shut down at any moment.

"But father," Isabella gasped," I do not want to marry; you said I had years before I had to make a decision."

"Isabella, understand this was the only demand they asked of our people and it took everything I had to say yes my dear, we are greatly outmatched by them and I would sacrifice everyone in this city for you my sweet Bella."

Isabella stood there for the first time in her life unsure of everything that was happening. No control on events. What could she do? The papers were signed and this was to be her fate.

Grabbing her father's hand, she kneeled before him putting her head on his knee like she use to as a child, "I understand father, I will follow your orders for the good of the kingdom." Her father looked up to her and smiled knowing her to well to know she was fine with this.

"I am so proud of you my baby, we will be leaving tomorrow to their kingdom for your marriage and signing of the treaty."

Isabella schooled her face and simply nodded, bowed and left to her rooms. Tomorrow, so soon, she would not have even a courtship time with this prince before they were to be married. Her guards walked with her to her room and as soon as they were safely on the other side of her door, she fell to her bed and cried. She cried for everything, her kingdom, love, family and most of all her future.

"Isabella is you finally ready?" her mother asked as she stood outside her trunks being loaded into a large caravan.

"I am mother," she stated, she would be riding with her new teacher, which would teach her all she needed to know about being a proper wife. Her ladies would be coming with her, dear Angela, Stacey, and Bree. They had been her friends growing up and felt so horrible for them to be uprooted from their families and brought to a hostile kingdom all because of her.

Her last looks of her kingdom was the crying people they passed as they threw flowers for her departure. As soon as the city gates closed, she sat back in her seat and kept her tears at bay.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hey all, just a short little chapter. It has been a long time since I have uploaded everything and have gotten interested in the Twilight stuff, but not the vampire part of it yet. Really, need a BETA so if anyone is interested take this chapter, edit it, and sent it to me. Hope everyone likes it and please review I love to incorporate reviewer's ideas into my stories.

Thanks,

Read,

Review,

Enjoy

StephanieJeanSnape


End file.
